


Husband

by jotunheim



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunheim/pseuds/jotunheim
Summary: This is a request I got on tumblr
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Husband

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a request I got on tumblr](https://asmodeusbby.tumblr.com/post/626520709582192640/the-demons-luna-thank-you-so-much-since-you)

After so many busy nights studying in your room, Asmo had easily convinced you to go clubbing. Of course, going out with him meant you had to look your best, so he had taken it upon himself to give you a makeover. Both of you were sitting in front of his vanity while he went on and on about how a lot of different beauty brands were more than willing to send him free samples. You were mesmerized by his beautiful features as he applied some type of lotion on your face so you barely paid attention to what he was saying. He hadn’t finished dressing up as he was too focused on you. You fought the urge to slide your hands under his half-unbuttoned shirt.

“I think you’d look even more handsome if you wore a little make-up, what do you say?”

Before you could reply, he went on about how make-up should be normalized among male humans. But you were too distracted by the way his Adam’s apple moved. You thought about how warm and sweet the skin of his neck was. He loved it when you kissed him there. 

“Are you listening to me?“ He pouted.

"You can put a little make-up on me, I don’t mind.” You nodded.

Before you knew it he was grabbing your chin and expertly tapping a beauty blender onto your skin. 

“Mmm, oh my. You look amazing…” He hummed.

When he was done, he applied some powder with a brush all over your face, making you blink with discomfort. 

“And now for the final touch… This lip balm is so smooth and not sticky at all. It’s just perfect for kissing.” He puckered his lips instinctively as he coated yours in strawberry chapstick. “I hope I’m the only one you’re kissing tonight though.”

“Since when are you this possessive?” You chuckled. 

Asmodeus’ hands flew to your shoulders. He always resorted to physical contact whenever he needed to acknowledge his emotions directly. Over time, you’d noticed that it was somehow easier for him to express himself when he was touching you.

“I’m not. I’m just hoping… you’ll choose me over everyone else.” He breathed against your ear, making you shiver as his hand stroked your neck. “Because I could have the most powerful and desirable beings in all the realms with a snap of my fingers, but… all of them pale in comparison to you, my husband.”

“M-my husband?” You tried your best to sound composed, but the tremor in your voice gave away how much he was affecting you.

“Yes, my husband. What about it?” He teased, his breath warm against your skin. 

“As if you would ever marry someone.” You managed to say.

“I would, I’d marry you right now if I could.” He whispered before moving his lips to your jaw.

“Are you… proposing?”

He trailed soft kisses along your jaw, then paused before reaching your lips.

“That depends on your answer.”

You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to you, his lips crashing against yours in a heated kiss. He responded to your urgency with slow movements and soothing caresses.

“I guess we have time for a quickie.” You said as you broke away from the kiss. You reached down to unzip your pants, but he grabbed both your wrists.

“A quickie?” He chuckled, bringing your hands to his shoulders. “I had something else in mind.”

He started to place gentle, wet pecks on your lips. Each time his lips brushed against yours, he broke the kiss to look at your face. You tried to catch his mouth with yours to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back slightly and then pecked you again, giggling softly.

“I know you’re eager, darling. But I want to do it slowly until we can’t take it anymore. Let’s have our own private party, just the two of us.“

And so you both ended up in his bed, limbs tangled and lips swollen, fancy clothes discarded all over the floor.

His hands caressed your chest as he sat on top taking all of you, the adoration in his eyes more overwhelming than ever. There were sweet nothings and soft moans and crazy promises made in the heat of the moment. Asmo kept his movements slow, his smile pressing against your lips. You’d had sex with Asmo so many times you had lost count, then why did it feel like it was the first time?

"I love you.” He breathed, brow furrowed and face reddened. It wasn’t the first time you’d heard him say those words either. But this time his hands were patient and his lips were gentle and he was looking at you with tears in his eyes. There were no pretenses, no ulterior motives, just raw emotion. You wrapped your arms around him and held him tightly, his hair sticking to your cheek.

“I love you too.”

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Asmodeus was sleeping by your side when you woke up the next day. He looked so angelic it was hard to believe he had ever fallen. 

“Husband.” You teased, nibbling on his neck softly.

He groaned a little, then tangled his fingers in your hair and let out a sigh of contentment.

“Hi, love.” His voice sounded slightly deeper in the morning. “Did you dream of me?”

“It’s hard to believe I’m not in a dream right now. Did you fall in love with me last night?” You teased.

“Don’t be silly, dear. I’ve been in love with you for a while.”

“But last night felt different. Was it because of the make-up?”

“Not at all, it’s just…” He ran his fingers through your hair lovingly, combing it back. “You always make time for me. I guess I realized last night that you’re willing to make me happy without expecting anything in return. I’m not… used to that.” He kissed the corner of your lips.

You moved to cover him with your body and he giggled, placing his hands on your back.

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t take care of you?" 

Asmodeus gasped a little, his cheeks flushed.

"Then take good care of me right now.” He cooed.

His lips touched yours and you knew you’d give him anything he asked for.


End file.
